


Alpha, Please

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, F/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Shameless Smut, Smut, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sam experiences his first heat with you. You finally mate.





	Alpha, Please

Sam groaned as the heat ran through his body. The room was freezing, but he couldn’t feel it.

His cock ached, pulsing, and his whole body was covered in sweat. His hair was completely damp, as well as his forehead. He had never felt his body hotter than now. This was going to be a  _bad one_. Luckily, he wasn’t completely alone. He was waiting for you, his alpha girlfriend and – soon – his mate. You were together, but not mated yet, and you just weren’t  _there_ right now.

The whole room smelt like him, it didn’t matter how many times he had showered or opened the windows when the heat came down, after masturbating  _desperately_. He lost count of how many times he had cum but none of them was enough. He needed you, needed your cunt.

He needed your knot around him, or he would die.

Sam raised his head the moment you opened the room door, your strong scent hitting him and making his cock throb. You smelt like everything he loved.

“Y/N.” He groaned, and your eyes instantly fell on him.

Sam  _looked_  like an Alpha. He was tall, strong,  _dominant_. But _you_  – a lot smaller than him – were the Alpha. Everyone got surprised when they felt you two in the room. Male omegas were too rare and female alphas too. A couple composed by those two were extremely hard to see. Still, there you were, playing with fire for a year or so.

You had felt his heat coming almost a week ago. His scent was strong, and his need for you was greater than anything. Before his pre-heat, Sam had never been that clingy with you. Sensing that, you had prepared everything: You had a lot of water, light food and had gotten Dean out of the bunker for a week. Everything you needed was prepared, and you were ready to give him all the attention he needed now.

“Omega.” You hissed.

His eyes widened at his natural title, and you licked your lips as his cock throbbed in response to you and sleek came out of his cockhead. He was ready to mate.

“Alpha, please.” He moved on the bed, crawling in your direction. “I need you. Need to mate you, need to put my cock inside you. I need to feel your pussy knotting me, please.  _Please give it to me_.”

Your clit throbbed and your mouth watered, as well as your cunt.

“Fuck, Sam.” You moaned, feeling your nipples hardening. His scent was delicious.

You two have been waiting for this for  _months_. His body was getting used to being out of the suppressants he used ever since he was in school, even though he had already experienced one of your ruts. He took care of you and was your turn to take care of him.

You undressed quickly, pulling him into a rough kiss and feeling as his large hand squeezed your waist tightly.

The moment you breathed deep close to him, you felt the smell of cum all over his body.

“Have you touched yourself for me?” You questioned, moving your lips to his neck and sucking on his skin, right where you would leave your mark. “Have you tried to soothe your ache while I was away, Omega?”

You weren’t bonded, not yet. You were waiting for his heat to do it.

“Please, let me fuck you Y/N.” He begged. “I need you, Alpha.”

Before you could answer, he moved your hand to cup your pussy and penetrated you with two thick fingers. You were already soaked.

“Wanna put my cock inside you so much.” He closed his eyes when you grabbed his shaft, teasing him with your wet folds.

“Say please again.” You moaned.

“Please.” He put his hand on your neck, pulling softly on your hair. “Please,  _Alpha.”_

You groaned from inside your throat, and let his cock enter you all at once, both of you roaring in response.

“Yes.” You both said together.

He was  _so good_. God, he never felt so good as today.

Sam pulled you tightly against his chest, moving his lips to your neck and rutting his hips against yours, his cock hitting all your sweet spots.

“So good.” He moaned. “So tight.”

You kissed him roughly, your hands tight around his shoulders and your breasts squeezed against his strong chest. You were as close as possible now, almost fusing into one.

“Fuck me, omega.” You moaned into his ear. “Such a good cock inside me.”

Your walls tightened around him, and you felt as your knot threatened to form.

“Don’t stop.” You cried out, tugging on his hair

“Gonna cum, Alpha.” He squeezed you tighter, and you knew he would leave his handprint on your skin after this. “Gonna fill you with my cum.”

“Do you want me to knot you?” You questioned.

You’ve  _never_ knotted him. Actually, no one has ever knotted Sam before. Jess was an Omega and you were the first Alpha to ever touch him deeply.

“Can I have it?” He begged. “Please, Alpha. Please knot me. Wanna feel your knot around me. Need to feel you knotting me. Please, please.”

You groaned with his begging.

“Cum for me, omega.” You said in his ear. “Cum for me.”

He closed your eyes, and you pulled him by his hair, licking his neck.

“I won’t mate you until you cum, babe.” You affirmed. “Cum for me, let me feel your cum inside me.”

His head fell back, and your knot formed just a second after he exploded inside you.

You bit him hard, breaking the skin and marking him as yours, and moaning when he did the same with you. When your bodies stopped shaking, you two looked at each other, panting hard.

“Fuck.” He said hoarsely against the skin of your shoulder and chuckled. “Never knew it felt so good.”

You licked on where you’ve bitten him, protective, and kissed his cheek softly.

“How are you feeling?” You questioned, moving his hair out of his face to look at him.

“Feels good.” He smiled softly to you. “You feel so good. So tight. I’m…”

“You’re knotted.” You chuckled. “It will be okay to move in some minutes.”

He nodded, and you reached out to the nightstand, grabbing a water bottle.

“Here.” You opened it. “Drink it.”

Sam didn’t protest, drinking like his life depended on it.

“Thank you.” He whispered, softly, and you felt how he was sleepy.

“Let’s try to lay down, okay?” You said

He nodded and held your waist as your two lied down tentatively, the knot making things a bit hard. You managed, though, and were soon rested on the bed; your body comfortably lied beside his and your leg over his hip.

“Rest.” You whispered. “I’ll bring you something to eat when you wake up.”

He closed his eyes, resting his face on the crook of your neck.

“Love you, Alpha.” He affirmed sweetly.

“I love you too, Omega.”


End file.
